Hermione's Smile
by Hafthand
Summary: It was her smile that did it. It had forced him into his current state of undress.


**Title: Hermione's Smile**

**Author: Hafthand**

**Rating: R**

**Summary: It was her smile. Her beautiful, perfect, heart-stopping smile that had caused my current state of undress. A look at Hermione from the POV of someone who loves her.**

**A/N: Okay folks. I wrote this a month ago when I was on the plane flying back to America for the holidays. It is different from my others as it is an observational piece, but it is packed full of angst and emotion. It is not a straightforward Hermione/Draco fic, and as you will see below, there is another lovely little pairing. It is short and to the point. Enjoy and let me know.**

**Warning: It's a bit heavy on the language and there is some sex. This is very short folks!**

* * *

It was her smile. Her beautiful, perfect, heart-breaking smile that had caused my current state of undress. I lay sweating, panting above Ginny, riding the waves of my climax and all I can see is that smile blazing so fiercely in my head. I had never seen that look on her face before. Never had I witnessed such pure, unadulterated abandon from her soft, virgin lips to her sparkling, penetrating eyes.

I had fled immediately to the warm, wet, inviting folds of the littlest Weasley the moment I had seen that smile unleashed upon her angelic face. I had been rough this time, I could see it in the way Ginny lay still beneath me, her head tilting away from me, her eyes vacant. But still, the anger courses through me and I do not move, still buried deep within her.

"Who did you catch her fucking?" Ginny's rough voice breaks through the silence of our heavy breathing.

I simply continue staring at a spot on the pillow just beyond her fiery head. Her question runs screaming through my head and I start to laugh hysterically as I remember the act of betrayal I had just witnessed from my girlfriend in the library.

"Who was she fucking?" I spit out and laugh again. Ginny cannot bring herself to look up at me, her body growing rigid under my slick one. "No, not fucking. She wasn't screwing anyone. No, she did something much worse." And as I end my sentence I thrust my again throbbing member deeper into her still warm and waiting passage. Still not meeting my eyes, she eagerly accepts me and matches me thrust for thrust.

Ginny knew I loved someone else. Ginny knew I was with someone else. But Ginny didn't care. She was here for me, waiting, and accepting every time I needed this release. And as I attempted to feel something other then the betrayal I had just witnessed I was glad she accepted me with all my flaws. But try as I might, each thrust into her only brought back the memories until finally they came flooding back to me as my seed flooded into Ginny.

I'd gone to get her for dinner; gone to the library and had stopped. She was there of course, she was always there, as beautiful as ever, but she wasn't there alone. No, she was there with him. She wasn't fucking him, but Merlin how I wish it had been that simple. She was smiling at Draco Malfoy. She was smiling at him in a way she had never, once, smiled at me.

I had fled then, there had been no need to stay and watch. I fled because it had all been clear in that smile. I was now fucking Ginny Weasley because of Hermione's smile. A smile she should have given him. A smile she gave to someone else instead. Voldermort has nothing to worry about anymore. Why? Because Hermione's smile will be the death of me, Harry fuckin Potter.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, psycho Harry was so delicious to write. Well this one wasn't anything profound or what have you, but it was evil and psycho and I think we all need to write one of those once in a while. Strong opinions? Hate it, love it, rubbish, deliciously twisted? Let me know. Enjoy the end of January everyone and look out for an update to 'A Reason' hopefully in the next week.**

**Thanks as always to Loretta who is nothing but an inspiration and guiding light in my life these days! Also to EgyptsStar, and Mrs. Accio-Firebolt, thank you both for helping me get motivated!!**

**Love, Ally**

**"When everyone loves you, you will never be lonely," –Counting Crows**


End file.
